requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Dawn/Treaty
A long-standing treaty protects the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn from interference by Kindred and their agents. The protection extends to all recognized members of the Order (Cult Status •), preventing them from becoming blood-bonded or ghouled, or from being tampered with by mundane or supernatural means. Terms of mutual non-aggression sprang from the Golden Dawn's incontrovertible evidence of Kindred existence. Neither organization desires public attention upon their activities and reached a detente. Leaders in the Golden Dawn and the Ordo Dracul, in particular, ensure the sanctity of the treaty. Infractions tend to be rare. Knowledge: * Seasoned Kindred (Occult ••) more than 50 years old recognize the Golden Dawn symbol and have passing knowledge of the treaty's terms. * Kindred active in Kingsmouth in the 19th century may be familiar with the treaty's existence. * Only members of the Inner Order (Status •••+) learn Kindred exist, having demonstrated restraint and good judgment. History of the Treaty In 1863, leaders from the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn forged a treaty with the Kindred of Massachusetts. The mother chapter in Innsmouth delivered a formal declaration to the local praxis, and each chapterhouse in the United States and Canada submitted an identical ultimatum. The key points are: * The Golden Dawn knows of the existence of Kindred. * The Golden Dawn possesses incontrovertible proof that could destroy the Masquerade. * The Inner Order has no desire for mutual destruction. * Kindred will be spared revelation as long as the Golden Dawn and its interests are protected from influence. * Kindred will not coerce, manipulate or feed from the order's identified members, family or friends. ** Members must be identified by the Hermetic symbol they wear or by their verbal statement. * It is good courtesy to report and offer compensation for violations against a member. Kindred Relations The Kingsmouth praxis agreed to be bound by the terms of the diplomatic treaty, however much it stuck in their throats. The Ordo Dracul accepted the role of enforcing its mandate among the Kindred. They do not hesitate to use physical or social threats, if need be. Without certain knowledge of what evidence the Golden Dawn possesses, Kindred cannot afford a misstep that leads to the collapse of the Masquerade locally or nationally. In general, a policy of avoidance has prevented potential conflicts from arising. Hermetic initiates do not learn about the non-aggression pact or vampires, though the treaty protects them and their families. The Inner Circle formally advises Hermetics to wear their pin at all times. Senior members are aware of vampires and similarly avoid clashing in personal and business matters. IC Events Ordo Dracul Warning (September - Present) Vireo and Jack Mithras have plainly warned off several Kindred that Ophelia Czernin is a recognized member of the Golden Dawn, aware of Kindred, and not to be tampered with. Notice to the Praxis (August 2014): This letter is typed in large font on heavy-duty paper, with dark ink. It is literally nailed to the notice board, clearly meant to remain there indefinitely. Citizens! Be aware! The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn is an organization of mortal wizards who possess significant knowledge of the occult and supernatural. They are skilled and powerful seers, capable of feats varying from oracular prophecy to telepathy, and many of their members possess other mystic powers, such as piercing illusions and pyrokinesis. They know much of the existence, culture, and powers of our kind. In 1863, the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn signed a treaty with the Kindred. Each chapter house in the United States delivered their ultimatum to each corresponding praxis: We know you exist, and we have unassailable proof. If we wish it, then we will destroy your Masquerade and you with it. However, the Order's leadership was not foolish. They knew that the Kindred would bring down the Order with it. And so, there was a treaty: We leave them alone, and they leave us alone. By the terms of the agreement, any member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, their families, and their friends, are protected from our influence. Do not attempt to coerce, harm, feed on, or manipulate any such people, lest you bring the Masquerade crashing down. The Order will find out, and they will take revenge, swift and brutal. If you should find that you have accidentally done so, then go to their chapter house in Oldtown and make contrition and redress immediately. Speak with one of their leaders, Thelma Randall. She is reasonable and fair. The protection of the treaty only applies to people who identify themselves as members of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. They may do so verbally, but the official identification is in the form of a gold-and-silver pin, of this image (see above). So, in summary, do not harass, feed from, harm, cajole, coerce, manipulate, or otherwise do anything untoward to someone wearing a pin like that. If you do, go to Oldtown to the Temple of the Golden Dawn, explain the circumstances, and offer redress immediately, for the safety and integrity of our city. Thank you, Elaine Ashley Category:Cults Category:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn